Crazy For This Girl
by musicforlife101
Summary: Songfic that just popped into my head. Mulder's POV. MSR Fluff. Spoilers for Millennium kiss and end scene for Triangle. Did a quick edit to fix some tiny errors.


**So I was actually reading a fic for a totally different show and this song was in there and one line stuck out and I was like "Hey! Mulder said that once!" and then I listened to it again cuz I live the song anyways and I think it totally works. So I wrote this songfic. =] Enjoy! Told from Mulder's point of view. Spoliers for Millennium kiss, you don't even need to see the episode, just look up the kiss on you tube, cuz I haven't seen the episode yet either, and Triangle end scene. Pure fluff! You've been warned.**

**A/N: Edited because I was reading it over and found I was missing a word in the lyrics. =]**

_**Crazy For This Girl**_

We were on a case in another Podunk town, and now we're heading home in another crappy rental car, though this one is conveniently lacking in air conditioning and it is far from cool today.

_She's rolls the window down_

_And she_

_Talks over the sound_

_Of the cars that pass us by_

_I don't know why_

_But she's changed my mind_

Scully reaches into the console and rolls down her window. Mine has been open for a good five minutes but she's not one to easily admit defeat. We are trying to discuss the case but the freeway noise is loud and we have to nearly yell to get the message across to each other. We have exhausted all our knowledge of the case and stop talking. Sitting here in this car with Scully, my partner, my touchstone, my love, I realize that without her I would be nothing. I would have no credibility, but hers has decreased because of me. I thought she was sent to spy on me and therefore not trustworthy, but she proved me wrong.

_Would you look at her_

_She looks at me_

_She's got me thinking about her constantly_

_But she don't know how I feel_

I look over at her from the driver's seat and, as if she can feel my gaze, she looks back and smiles. How I love to see her smile. I don't think she knows how beautiful she really is, inside and out. She's made me think about this relationship we've been dancing around for years, and that's saying something. The two most serious romantic relationships I've had in my life have failed, tragically, and have come back to haunt me. This thing I have with Scully is more serious than either of those and it hasn't exactly progressed into the romantic area yet. I haven't even told her I love her, except under the influence of medication when she didn't believe me.

_And she carries on without a doubt_

_I wonder if she's figured out_

_I'm crazy for this girl_

_I'm crazy for this girl_

She's always so confident. She has no doubts in her abilities but I think she doubts herself in other areas, the areas I never doubt her in, no matter how often we disagree. I don't think she sees how much I care for her, how much I think about her, how much I love her. I need to make her see.

_She was the one to hold me_

_The night_

_The sky fell down_

She always takes care of me and comforts me when everything goes wrong, and I do the same for her. Even now, after years and years together, we still find comfort in a gentle touch or hug, sometimes just a pizza and a beer.

_And what was I thinking when_

_The world didn't end_

_Why didn't I know what I know now_

"The world didn't end." "No it didn't." "Happy New Year Scully." "Happy New Year Mulder." I convinced her it would work. I believed it and I still do, and we made it work. We're us, we can make it though anything. It's been a long time now since that first kiss on New Year's. I just wish I had known then, or before then, that she felt the same. We wouldn't have wasted so much time.

_Would you look at her_

_She looks at me_

_She's got me thinking about her constantly_

_But she don't know how I feel_

_And she carries on without a doubt_

_I wonder if she's figured out_

_I'm crazy for this girl_

_I'm crazy for this girl_

It's been a few years since I've been back. I left and then she came for me, they all did. We've been gone for a while now but I can honestly say that I still feel the same. Driving to the next town, I look over at her, and she turns away from the window to look at me. She always did know when I was watching her. Even now, when safety and evasion are at the top of our priority list, I still can't stop thinking about her. Over a decade now and I love her even more everyday. And through all our hard times she is still confident in life and hope and that makes me believe in it too. Fancy that, she's the believer and I am the skeptic! But she never doubts us, and it helps because she never doubts my beliefs either. And though I've told her more than once, I'm still not sure if she knows just how much she means to me. I wonder all the time if she knows that she is truly my everything.

_Right now_

In this dingy hotel room in the middle of nowhere.

_Face to face_

Lying here in each other's arms, clinging to the only tangible thing in the universe, her head will be snuggled under my chin in a few moments as we go to sleep, forever watching each other's backs and watching each other.

_All my fears_

I fear losing her, and never getting our son back. And she fears the same things, but she also fears me blaming her for giving him up. But I fear her blaming me for leaving and forcing us onto this quest. I guess we fear a lot, I fear a lot.

_Pushed aside_

With her I believe that I can force all my fears away because with her I feel safe.

_And right now_

Here and now in this hotel room, lying in bed with the love of my life in my arms.

_I'm ready to spend the rest of my life_

_With you_

I reach in between the mattress and box spring where I put the little box earlier while Scully was in the shower. I feel my fingers close around the small velvet cube and pull it free, drawing it up between us. "Scully?" I call quietly to her half sleeping figure. "Mmm?" she mumbles as she wakes. "Scully?" I call again. "Yeah Mulder? What is it?" she asks, not frantic as she used to be every time I woke her up. The tone of my voice reassures her that everything is fine. "Open your eyes." I instruct. She complies and looks straight at me, trying to figure out what I want. With one hand I pop the ring box open and the diamonds and sapphires in the ring sparkle in the darkness of the room, illuminated by little more than a street light and a neon sign outside the window. "After all these years together, and all the love we share I have one question." I begin. "What's that Mulder?" she interrupts sleepily but still interested. "Dana Katherine Scully. Will you marry me?" Her eyes spring open and their clear blue looks right at me and then flashes down to the ring, then back up to me. A smile is spreading across her face and she pulls me toward her. She kisses me softly and lovingly. "Yes. Yes! YES!" she says, excited and unable to contain her happiness. She kisses me again and rests back down on the pillows. "I love you Mulder." "I love you too Scully."

_Would you look at her_

_She looks at me_

_She's got me thinking about her constantly_

_But she don't know how I feel_

_And she carries on without a doubt_

_I wonder if she's figured out_

_I'm crazy for this girl_

_I'm crazy for this girl_

**The song used here is Crazy for this Girl by Evan and Jaron.** **Let me know what you think. No flames please but constructive criticism is always welcome. =]**


End file.
